England's Cracky Edventurr
by Spain Has CAAANDY
Summary: It's just full of lots and lots of crack, okay? T for an overdose of crack.


**This is something me and my friends on deviantART wrote.**

**Tiff is England and France**

**Angie is Denmark**

**I am... Everyone else XD**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Arthur looked around the classroom, slightly disturbed by the fact that the school seemed to be deserted. He looked down at his acceptance letter. "Well, there must be people somewhere in this bloody school.." he mumbled as he walked to the principal's office. He knocked on the door softly, being the gentleman that he was; he didn't want to be obnoxious like a certain American he knew. "Good, evening, sir. I came here to receive my sched-" Arthur stopped talking when he realized no one was there. " What kind of school doesn't have a principal?" he asked no one in particular before heading towards the education buildings. "Where is everyone!" he yelled, now upset that he still hasn't found at least one student.

He found someone; it was his conscience. "I am your conscience."

Then another person showed up, sticking his leg out to trip the man.

His conscience laughed like a jerk would.

"trololo"

He then died.

Arthur jumped at the sound of another him. "What in the world is with this school!" he yelled before he suddenly tripped. "Right, I hear my conscience and then I'm tripped..makes sense." he said, starting to think he's crazy.

Arthur slowly stood up, wondering where his "conscience" was. "WHAT KIND OF CONSCIENCE DIES?"

The man laughed at Arthur tripped, "It totally makes sense," he insisted before stealing his books and running away.

Arthur reached for his books when the man stole them. "Get back here, you brute!" he yelled, chasing after the man. This school was insane.

"NUUUUUUUU!" he screamed, as he jumped out a window. "GO BUY SOME MORE, it's only, like, $1,000!"

Arthur stared out the window, he was too much of a gentleman to jump. He refused. "It's only, like $1,000!" he heard the man say. "BUT MY CURRENCY IS POUNDS!" he yelled as he forced himself to jump out the window and attempted to tackle the man.

unfortunately for Arthur, this man was transparent. He couldn't be tackled. "HA! nice try~" he said, before flying into the sky,laughing hysterically. "YOU'VE TAKEN ENOUGH MATH CLASSES TO KNOW HOW TO CONVERT!"

Arthur watched as the man got away. "YOU BLOODY THIEF! How would you know I learned how to convert!" he yelled once more. Luckily, a giant flying mint bunny popped up. "Oh thank goodness your here! AFTER HIM!" he exclaimed as his bunny carried him after the man.

_"are you saying that you're 18 and haven't gotten passed SEVENTH GRADE MATH!" he yelled as he threw a stick, making it look like a knife to scare to boy with his magical-power-to-make-things-look-like-something-else._

Just then, a giant fire ball came crashing down and the flying mint bunny abandoned Arthur and away with a pink mint bunny. The one who fired the ball was none other but Arthur's conscience, who was somehow revived.

_"O-Of course not! I'm just saying..you know nothing about me.." he said, now slightly embarrassed. "I-I've passed seventh- HEY!" he screamed when the "knife" flew past him. It could've messed up his perfecrtly good uniform. Angry, he started hurling magic star beams until a giant fire ball came down. Next thing he knew, he was falling out of the sky. "I HATE THIS BLASTED SCHOOL!" __It seemed as though everything was after the poor innocent British man._

_"THEN WHY DID YOU ENROLL?" he said, still laughing. He flew over to Arthur's conscience. "Nice! What's next?" he asked excitedly._

_Francis happened to be passing by. "OHONHONHONHON, Where is zhat petit British hunk of..HOLY-!" He screamed as the fire ball landed right in front of him._

_Arthur new that laugh anywhere and he was very happy that he didn't land first. "I WAS ACCEPTED INTO THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A COLLEGE!" he yelled back. Arthur quickly called all his pixie friends to help him fly back into the air. "Give me my books!"_

_"DUDE, YOU AIN'T GETTING YOUR BOOKS BACK!" he said as he stuck his tongue out. He quickly threw more "knives" at him._

_Then, Alfred appeared. "STOP! IN THE NAME OF LOVE~"_

_The man's eyes widened. HE LOVED THIS SONG! "BEFORE YOU BRAAAAAKE MY HEEEEEAAAAAART~!"_

_Arthur seemed to freeze at the sudden yet awkward song reference. "W-WHAT LOVE! I swear you all are MAD!" he yelled as he continued to try and regain possession of his books._

_then, Alfred started singing a different song. "BABEH, BABEH, BABEH OOOOOH"_

_Matthias (yep, now you know who it is) frowned. "MAN, NO ONE LIKES THAT SONG! how about this one..CAAAN YOU FEEL THE LOOOVE TONIGHT~!"_

_Arthur frowned and shot a light arrow toward them to put a stop their never-ending song references._

_America was hit and he fell to the ground. "AHHHHHHH" He said, in a totally not sexual way. "I LOVE YOU ARTHUR-" He hit the ground. He sat there for a while, before trying to get up. "HELP ME! I FELL AND I CAN'T GET UP!"_

_"that's why...ALL SENIOR CITIZENS MUST HAVE LIFE ALERT!"_  
Then Arthur's conscience grew into a giant Arthur's conscience. He roared and then ran towards Arthur.

_Arthur's jaw fell open and he stared at his enormous conscience. He was in too much of a shock to say anything, so he was extremely grateful for his pixies who started to fly as far away as possible._

_Arthur's conscience then went boom and turned into a million people. It started raining people. So that is where all the students were!_

_"WOAH! so people really do attend this school!" Mathias exclaimed._

_Arthur was still in shock, jaw hanging open and everything, when a falling student fell right on top of him and he screamed as he began to fall like the rest of them. "MY BOOOOKKKKSSSSSS!" he yelled, his arm out-stretched attempting to reach the books he worked hard to pay for._

_All the students landed on both Mathias and Arthur and everyone died except for Prussia, because he's already dead._  
_No one missed them._

_THE END_


End file.
